japanfandomcom-20200222-history
カノン (パッヘルベル)の使用例一覧
カノン (パッヘルベル)の使用例一覧は、カノン (パッヘルベル)が他の芸術作品に使用された例に関する記事。 他の曲に編曲されたり他の曲で使用されたりした例 * Aphrodite's Child(w:Aphrodite's Child)『Rain and tears』（1968年） * 高橋キヨシ 『思い出は泪と共に』（1972年） * Bob James(w:Bob James (musician))『In The Garden』（1974年） * ジョージ・ロックバーグ 『弦楽四重奏曲 第6番』（1978年） * 橋本祥路 『遠い日の歌』（1982年） * 山下達郎 『クリスマス・イブ』（1983年）※多数のカバーあり * 戸川純 『蛹化の女（むしのおんな）』（1984年）※ライブでは、パンクアレンジにした『パンク蛹化の女』として披露している。 * C.T.スミス 『フライト』（nl:Flight）（1984年）※ 国立航空宇宙博物館公式行進曲、「カノン」が同館のBGMに使用されていたことから曲中に引用。 * 冨田勲『三星のカノン』（1984年） * 坂本龍一『黄土高原』（1986年） * クレヨン社 『航海図のない船』（1988年） * 南野陽子 『フィルムの向こう側』（1989年） * 大沢誉志幸 『Little Wing』（1989年） * 筋肉少女帯 『レティクル座の花園』（1994年） * 大城光恵 『たんぽぽのカノン』（1994年） * スキャットマン・ジョン 『SCATMAN'S WORLD』（1995年） * The Stalin（遠藤ミチロウ） 『カノン』（1995年） * 藤堂直己 『口笛が聞こえたら』（1996年） * クーリオ(w:Coolio) 『C U When U Get There』（1997年） * 宮村優子 『KANON』（1997年） * NUU 『愛しのカノン』（1998年） * 水野あおい 『秋風の午睡（シェスタ）』（1998年） * La'cryma Christi 『With-you』（1998年） * JUDY AND MARY 『ミュージック ファイター』（1998年） * 高橋洋子 『LET ME HEAR YOUR VOICE』（1999年）※KDDのCMソング。 * TRUE KiSS DESTiNATiON 『Everybody's Jealous』（1999年） * リベラ 『Sanctus』（1999年） * Hysteric Blue 『春〜spring〜』（1999年） * LORELEI 『夢見たものは…』（2000年） * 小原孝『いつまでも』（2000年） * 白鳥英美子 『THIS SONG FOR YOU』（2001年） * largo 『CANON』（2001年） * 19(ジューク) 『小田急柿生』（2001年） * 木村至信BAND 『恋』（2001年） * Theresia 『MOONLIGHT』（2002年） * Kelly Simonz's Blind Faith 『Stay In My Heart』（2002年） * 書上奈朋子『CIRCOLAR』（2002年） * LINK 『ハニー』（2002年） * 田村直美 『愛について』（2003年） * アズリエル 『美しきファンタジア』（2003年） * access 『Another Day』（2003年） * Fairy Fore 『Darling』（2003年） * Pat seymour & Monique『I Had A Dream』（2003年） * DJ ANGEL 『FLOWRISH (DJ ANGEL & DJ CHUCKY REMIX)』（2003年） * Transquillo 『Neo Kanon』（2003年） * テアトルエコー 『にっちもさっちも』（2003年） * アンダーグラフ 『ツバサ』（2004年） * スウィートボックス 『Life is Cool』（2004年） * Theresia 『この声が聴こえますか?』（2004年） * クレア 『ビューティフル・デイズ』（2004年） * 華原朋美 『あなたがいれば』（2004年） * カノン 『キセキ Song of Love』（2004年） * angels 『HEAVEN RIDE (CANON)』（2004年） * Sachi 『おしゃまな猫のミルフィーユ』（2004年） * 品川明子 『君のいる場所』（2004年） * B.B The K.O 『Life Is One Time』（2004年） * Delerium 『Paris』（2004年） * Bond(w:Bond (band))『Lullaby』（2004年） * 岩田さゆり 『ホントの笑顔 ホントの気持ち』（2005年） * move 『Lookin' On The Sunny Side』（2005年） * カノン 『My Name is…』（2005年） * Ken Yokoyama 『Empty Promises』（2005年） * Lutricia McNeal(w:Lutricia McNeal)『Rise』（2005年） * 川本成（テニスの王子様の河村隆役アニメ版C.V）『卒業』（2005年） * Hi-Timez 『That's it no more(we show)』（2006年） * 橘慶太 『卒業』（2006年） * JerryC 『canon rock』（2006年） * MAY'S 『MaMa』（2006年） * Arc 『落書き教科書』（2006年） * hy4_4yh ハイパーヨーヨ 『花音2006』（2006年） * FICE 『告白〜大好きなあなたへ〜』（2006年） * 由紀さおり・安田祥子 『しあわせのカノン』（2006年） * 由紀さおり『しあわせのカノン〜第2章〜』（2007年） * Gackt 『野に咲く花のようにpf.style』（2007年） * w-inds. 『勿忘草』（2007年） * 倖田來未 『明日へ…』（2007年） * LM.C 『BOYS & GIRLS』（2007年） * 加藤ミリヤ 『Love is...』（2007年） * Dr.Production RAGGA KANON （2007年） ** Chee feat. HOTTA BALL 『FRIENDS -桜前線07-』 ** HIBIKILLA 『QU RU RU COME AGAIN』 ** 導楽 『MAKE MY DAY』 ** G2 『いつもありがとう』 ** KING-K 『ナリグレ』 ** ARARE 『MAMA』 ** CHEHON 『BABY DON'T CRY』 ** KING JAM 『GUIDANCE』 ** VOICE MAIL 『WASN' T MEAN TO BE』 ** B.B THE K.O 『LIFE IS ONE TIME』 ** 音暫草 『音暫TRAIN 2K7』 ** SKY DANCE CREW feat. CEE MONKEY 『TO MY FRIEND』 ** PINCHRES 『SISTER』 * 犬神サーカス団 『運命』（2007年） * KAN 『IDEA』（2007年） * TVアニメ『かみちゃまかりん』OST 『学園のカノン』（2007年） * Q;indivi 『"Tuft"(Unrelease Ver 2.0)』（2007年） * 3B LAB.☆S 『心中翼々君ニ幸アレ』（2007年） * Transquillo 『Hyper Kanon』（2007年） * airly（もも子） 『いっしょならだいじょうぶ』（2007年） * パーキッツ 『つぼみ』（間奏）（2008年） * 中河内雅貴 『Sun will shine away』（2008年） * OBS 『BIRHTRY』（2008年） * Volta Masters 『Words For you know (Volta Masters Remix)』（2008年） * ESCOLTA 『Dear My Love』（2008年） * BIGMAMA 『Cinderella〜計算高いシンデレラ〜』（2008年） * 山田ふしぎ・中村豆千代『カレ・カノ・カノン』（ゲーム『太鼓の達人11』収録）（2008年） * 神門 『成長IV』（2008年） * ARIA ASIA 『Canon Rock』（2008年） * Tsukasa 『旅立ちの日に…(川嶋あい)』（2008年） * ザ・キャプテンズ 『百万本の薔薇』（2008年） * 飛輪海 『心裡有數』（2008年） * NATURE LIVING 『CANON』（2008年） * Twenty4-7 『Get A Life』（2008年） * やなわらばー『少年時代』（2008年） * Twenty4-7 『Get A Life〜Again〜』（2009年） * エタニティ∞ 『Wonderful World』、『Love』、『You smile』※三部作（2009年） * 岡本真夜 『TOMORROW 〜Kanon Version〜』（2009年） * 遊助 『いちょう』（2009年） * asianTrinity『カノン』（2009年）※アルバム『200年後の運命』に収録 * 宮本笑里 『break』（2009年） * Everly 『カノン 〜地球に優しい循環〜』（2009年） * KEN THE 390 『Hey Boy feat.童子-T』（2009年） * 清田愛未 『星空のカノン』（2009年） * Extasy Box 『穏やかな生活』（2009年） * Love 『ラブレター』（2009年） * Bomber Hey!! 『約束』（2009年） * 坂本冬美 『大阪で生まれた女』（2009年） * 武部聡志『EXISTENCE 〜静かなる躍動〜 based on the theme from “Pachelbel's Canon”』（2009年） * 榊美香『New Days』（2009年） * 綾依夏子『New Days』（2009年） * M.O.V.E 『My Decades』（2010年） * I'iwi 『カノン 〜Life〜』（2010年） * tetoteto 『新しい夜－カノン－』（2010年） * arlie Ray 『value of miracle〜canon〜(Original Eng Ver.)』『奇跡の価値〜canon〜(Original Jp Ver.)』（2010年） * 巴田みず希 『カノン 〜for wedding〜』（2010年） * よしもとジャパン＋ULTRAS 『元気ニッポン!』（2010年） * LIGHT BRINGER 『Dream!』（2010年） * Rita 『Fantastic concerto』（2010年） * 3EP-RAW 『チカラのカギリ』（2010年） * cargo×seira 『Two Of Us』（2010年) * Chloe 『Lovin' You』（2010年） * キム・ヨンジャ 『蜜月』（2010年） * シジマサウンズ『canon〜過ぎゆく日々よ〜』（2010年） * SEEDA 『LIFE SONG feat. DAVID BANNER』（2010年） * SHUM from TRIPLE-P 『Love Canon』（2010年） * 森山良子 『Sing your heart out』（2010年） * GO!GO!7188 『こいのうた（アコースティック・ライブ）』（2010年） * Fire Lily 『NAKED』（2010年） * KAYOCO & Y. KUMADA 『Kanon 〜Always I believe』（2010年） * CHIHIRO 『Love is...』（2010年） * PLΛTINUM 『I Wish』（2010年） * 毛皮のマリーズ 『星の王子さま(バイオリンのための)』（2011年） * REMI&jelly jam kids 『Ano Sora E 〜カノン〜』（2011年） * Dream5 『ありがとう 〜君に届けたいMelody〜』（2011年） * 杉ちゃん&鉄平 『パッヘル(発車)ベルのカンサイ』（2011年） * 宮本笑里 『明日への路 （feat. 上間綾乃）』（2011年） * ゴールデンボンバー『今夜はトゥナイト』（2011年） * Marco. 『カノン』（2011年） * 東方神起 『Thank you my girl』 （2011年） * FALCO&SHINO 『MY LIFE feat.KG』 （2011年） * The next! Liddell 1974 『青い鳥（カノンにのせて）』 （2011年） * syam 『ハレルヤ』（2011年） * style-3! 『花音』（2011年） * 宮本笑里 『cure』（2012年） * whisky tail 『Music (Based On Canon)』 （2012年） * The Back Horn 『舞い上がれ〈Band Version〉』（2012年） * Berryz工房 『Because happiness』（2012年） * Berryz工房×℃-ute 『超HAPPY SONG』（2012年） * ヒルクライム 『LIFE IS GOOD』 （2012年） * AKINOBU 『GROWTH』 （2012年） * 多国籍軍 『永遠に続くこのメロディ』 （2012年） * 新宅由貴子 『はじまりの場所』 （2012年） * 海老根里佳 『Canon 〜Nozze di bianco〜』 （2012年） * THE CHERRY COKE$ 『FORWARD AGAIN』 （2012年） * 仏滅デッドライン 『カノン〜ラララのラ〜』 （2012年） * 佐倉知佳 『そんげ歌うでんのか、のるべるへっぱ』（2012年） * PafeOke 『四季 SHIKI』 （2012年） * Thaory Pan Demic Feat. Ayumi Melody『もろびとこぞりて (ジングルベルMix)』（2012年） * Thaory Pan Demic 『Wedding Cannon feat. Saico』（2012年） * Jo志校『コネコノカノニカ』（2012年） * 細谷佳正（新テニスの王子様の白石蔵ノ介役）『Golden Kanon』（2012年） * ミサルカ『-Kanon-』（2013年） * 宮野真守『カノン』（2013年） * hy4_4yh ハイパーヨーヨ『花音 魔改造ver.』（2013年） * でんぱ組.inc『でんでんぱっしょん』（2013年） * HELLO VENUS(w:Hello Venus)『お茶でも飲まない?』（2013年） * おにゅうP『【初音ミク】例ノアレ』（2013年） * 石井里佳『願い ～茜色の君へ～（ソラウタ秋）』（2013年） * たかぎしゆか『あふひのうた』（2013年） * JK21『愛して』（2013年） * H△G×Mili『星見る頃を過ぎても -Canon and Gigue in Plectrum Remix-』（2013年） * AKB48『みなさんもご一緒に』（2013年） * ANNA☆S『BUD』（2013年） * SEBASTIAN X『三日月ピクニック』（2013年） * さくら学院『Jump UP ~ちいさな勇気~』（2014年） * たんきゅん『 百約束の物語』（2014年） * classic fairy『I LOVE YOU～君へのG線上のアリア～』（2014年） * AKANE LIV『Reborn』（2014年） * Rafvery『笑顔のままで』（2014年） * 松本俊明『四つ葉のクローバー』（2014年） * 藤原いくろう & 東京フィルハーモニー交響楽団『LOVE SONG(LUNA SEA)』（2014年） * 長生淳『Passo continuo ～たゆまぬ歩み～』（2014年5月初演、伊奈学園高等学校吹奏楽部委託作） * TOTALFAT『Save Your Days』（2014年） * 浜崎あゆみ『Voyage(LOVE CLASSICS Ver.)』（2015年） * 石川綾子『NEVER ENDING STORY meets CANON』（2015年） * にしかなこ『Canon』（2015年） * TANAKA ALICE『DON'T STOP』（2015年） * えんそく『ゴリラの丘』（2015年） * angela『愛すること TV size』（2015年） * 桜式部『翼をください（赤い鳥）』CD『あの頃ソングス♪～「秋桜」「翼をください」「池上線」カバーズ・ベスト』（2015年） * 分島花音『チョコレート』（2015年） * trio aimois『miracle!!カノン』（2016年） * BURNOUT SYNDROMES『サクラカノン』（2016年） * hy4_4yh（ハイパーヨーヨ）『κανών（カノン）』（2016年） * 藤澤ノリマサ『何でもいいのさ〜to tell you the truth〜』（2016年） * angela『愛すること』Full（2016年） * 麻倉もも『明日は君と』（2016年） * あぃ☆どるちぇ『LESSON 05. １００点目指そう！』（2016年） * イヤホンズ『ヨロコビノウタ』（2016年） * 林そよか『糸』（2016年） * さくら学院『メロディック・ソルフェージュ』（2016年） * スギテツ（杉ちゃん&鉄平）『エピローグ ～ チャイム協奏曲』（2016年） * 高垣彩陽『Live & Try』(2017年) * ももなお姉さん『0歳の景色 』CD『天才おばかクラシック その1』（2017年） * アンジェリカ『お色直し、ふしぎ色 (カノン)』（2017年） * アンジュルム『愛さえあればなんにもいらない』（2017年） * アラウンドザ天竺『ヤバイ、新聞屋さん。』（2017年） * C;ON(シーオン)“C;ON Girls Music Department”『With a Smile ～カノン～』（2017年） * デーモン閣下『少年時代』（2017年） * 卍LINE『愛の讃歌』（2017年） 劇中で使用された例 ※は演奏の形態、または具体的な使用シーン。 映画 * カスパー・ハウザーの謎（1974年、監督：ヴェルナー・ヘルツォーク） * 普通の人々（1980年、監督：ロバート・レッドフォード） * 猟奇的な彼女 （2001年、監督：クァク・ジェヨン）※ピアノ独奏 * リボルバー 青い春（2002年） * ラブストーリー（2003年、監督：クァク・ジェヨ） * 犬と私の１０の約束（2008年）− * アンダンテ 〜稲の旋律〜（2010年）− * カノン（2016年、比嘉愛未、ミムラ、佐々木希） 舞台 * パッシング・ヴォイス（バレエ、振付：熊川哲也）− * 夜は短し歩けよ乙女（2009年、アトリエ・ダンカン）− * D-BOYS stage2010 trial-3「アメリカ」（2010年、ワタナベエンターテインメント）※プロローグ、ラストシーン− * The old clock（劇団ピープルパープル） * 誰も知らない貴方の部屋（庭劇団ペニノ） * アンナ・カレーニナ（主演：栗原小巻） * あゝ、荒野（2011年、演出：蜷川幸雄/主演：松本潤）※挿入曲 * 小林賢太郎演劇作品「うるう」（2011年 - 2012年、演出・脚本・主演：小林賢太郎） * 花音 -カノン-（2012年、演劇配合サプリメンツcapsule9） * レビュー・ファンタシーク カノン-Our Melody-（宝塚歌劇団）※3声のカノンとジーグ ニ長調 (第20場A) （第7景CANON〜フィナーレ〜） テレビ * 夢の島少女（1974年、NHK）− * 聖者の行進（1998年、TBS）※カノンを聴いていた知的障害の少年が音楽室の黒板に楽譜を書くシーン− * 救命病棟24時 （フジテレビ）※電話の保留音、途中から室内管弦楽団− * おとうさん （2002年、TBS）※楽器屋でカノンが弾けない子供に教えるシーン * 相棒 シーズン4第12話『緑の殺意』（2006年、テレビ朝日）※パーティーの入場シーン * 相棒 シーズン8第3話『ミス・グリーンの秘密』（2009年、テレビ朝日） * 地球オーケストラ〜日本の美しい音を探す旅〜（2011年、中京テレビ）※『届けたい 〜カノン 地球オーケストラVer.〜』Dream5 （『DAYS』収録） * 荒川アンダー ザ ブリッジ（2011年、毎日放送）※第8話挿入曲（演奏：かのんぷ♪） * 相棒 シーズン12第6話『右京の腕時計』（2013年、テレビ朝日） * 医師たちの恋愛事情（2015年、フジテレビ）オリジナルサウンドトラックCD収録 17.カノン 恋愛ver. ラジオ * Which Witch RADIO 空の学校 放送部?（インターネットラジオ）※エンディングBGM 漫画・アニメ * 新世紀エヴァンゲリオン劇場版 シト新生 （1997年）「EVANGELION:DEATH」編 ※弦楽四重奏および室内管弦楽団 * 爆走兄弟レッツ&ゴー!! MAX（1998年）− * いちご100%（2005年）− * 金色のコルダ〜primo passo〜（2006年 - 2007年）− * らき☆すた（テレビアニメ） （2007年）※柊つかさの携帯電話の着信メロディ− * 男子高校生の日常 ※ラバーシューターの吹いていた口笛− * キミとボク（Flashアニメ） コンピュータゲーム * マイト・アンド・マジック(FC) ※フレーズの一部を引用した程度ではなく、第一部のカノンが丸々タイトル画面で流れ続ける− * ドラゴンボール3 悟空伝(FC) ※エンディングでカノンが使用されている） * 姐(PCE) * マリーのアトリエ 〜ザールブルグの錬金術士〜(PS) * エリーのアトリエ 〜ザールブルグの錬金術士2〜(PS) * グランツーリスモ4(PS2) ※スライドショーの曲のひとつにカノンが収録されている * Audition(Dancin' Paradise)(PC) ※Canon Groove & canon 2007 * 太鼓の達人11(AC) ※アレンジ曲「カレ・カノ・カノン」が収録されている * 銀河英雄伝説III/IIISP (PC) ※プレイヤーが同盟側を選んで勝利した場合のエンディングとして使用されている * beatmaniaIIDX 14 GOLD(AC) ※「Candy Galy」（作曲:石川貴之） - 中盤のブレイク地帯でカノンコードが使用されている。 * ミュージックガンガン!(AC) ※「超カノン」 * G線上の魔王(PC）※朝の挨拶、我が母はかく語りし * ブラボーミュージック Christmas Edition(PS2) * ちょこっと☆ばんぱいあ!(PC) * Kanon(PC) ※相沢祐一と倉田佐祐理が百花屋で対話しているシーン、また作品全体のテーマ その他で使用された例 * いつもここから（芸人）のネタ『悲しいとき』のBGM * 地上アナログ放送の2011年7月24日送出終了告知CMでのBGM * カロリーナ・コストナー のフィギュアスケート ショートプログラム（2002年・2003年・2006年・2007年） * 郭珉整のフィギュアスケート ショートプログラム（2010年・2011年） * 村主章枝のフィギュアスケート エキシビジョン（2002年・2003年）※「サンクトゥス（パッヘルベルのカノンによる）」 * ルディ・ガリンド のフィギュアスケート ショートプログラム（1996年全米） * ペギー・フレミングのフィギュアスケート エキシビジョン（1983年） * CRキングスターGP/キングスターDX（SANKYOの羽根モノパチンコ機）※3回連続で15ラウンドを引き当てた時の大当たりBGM * 江崎グリコ「パナップ」CM（2010年） * 熊谷和徳×東京フィルハーモニー交響楽団「KAZ meets Tokyo Philharmonic Orchestra 〜REVOLUCION(レボルシオン)〜」（2010年）アンコール曲 * パチンコ CR新世紀エヴァンゲリオン8 、初号機ボーナスBGM　（2013年） 関連項目 *カノン (パッヘルベル)の演奏・アレンジ一覧 Category:バロック音楽の楽曲 Category:室内楽曲